revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Conrad Grayson
Conrad Grayson is the ex-husband of Victoria Grayson, his second wife, and the father of Daniel and legal father to Charlotte Clarke. Conrad was married to his first wife when he and Victoria met twenty five years ago. He was the CEO of Grayson Global, but he is still head of the Grayson family. He’s well respected among his peers in both business and Hamptons’ society-- a shrewd and successful tycoon who operates with questionable moral integrity. Biography Early Life Conrad took over the company when his father, its founder, semi-retired and became Chairman of the Board of Directors. When his first marriage turned into a disaster he married his second wife, Victoria, in 1986 and their first child, a son and heir, Daniel, was born not long after. In 1993, Conrad was laundering money for a terrorist group who in the same year blew up Flight 197, killing 247 people (it was later revealed that he was unaware of what they were planning). When the money laundering came close to being exposed, Conrad needed a fall guy and had the terrorists frame David Clarke, a Grayson Global executive who was then having an affair with Victoria. Eventually, Conrad pulled Victoria and many of their friends into the conspiracy to frame David and got him convicted. Conrad is ruthless and willing to do whatever it takes to ensure he slithers out of potentially scandalous situations unscathed—and he’s got the skeletons of previous scandals to prove it. They are unaware that David Clarke's daughter Amanda Clarke, under the alias Emily Thorne, has returned to the Hamptons to seek justice. Season One In "Pilot" Conrad met with Lydia, his lover. But when he was in the South Fork Inn he had an attack. Then at the hospital Victoria discovered that he was having an affair and told him not to do it again. Then at the Memorial Day party he saw how Victoria kicked Lydia out of the party. In "Trust" Conrad attended Daniel's Polo match where Lydia constantly called him. She picked her up in a corner and she told him that she had lost everything because somebody (Emily) sent photos of her and Conrad to her husband Michael. In "Commitment" Conrad learns that David Clarke is Charlotte's biological father. He tries to use this information to gain the upperhand over Victoria in their divorce. Heartbroken that he isn't Charlotte's father, Conrad starts to push Charlotte away and tells her to go back home to her mother. In 2011, Conrad and Victoria would celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary. His affair with Lydia comes out in the Pilot. He is later kicked out of his home by Victoria when Lydia gets out of the hospital. They soon file for divorce. Season Two In "Illusion", Conrad is arrested on the charge of murdering Gordon Murphy after Emily plants Murphy's frozen body and one of Conrad's cuff-links in a trailer and leads Mason Treadwell to it. She then plants the gun Aiden used to kill him in the trunk of Conrad's car. In jail, Conrad is visited by Helen, a member of Americon Initiative|the Initiative]], who offers to get him out of custody in exchange for some future service. He accepts, and is thus on the Initiative's hook again. In "Power", Conrad has a talk with Judge Robert Barnes about his life after Grayson Global and is inspired to run for public office. Over the following few episodes, Conrad prepares for his campaign by making positive media appearances. In Sacrifice, he makes a public announcement that he will be running for governor. In the following episode, after the events on the boat, Conrad pays Jack's medical bills and publicly speaks to him during a press conference for publicity. In "Engagement", just a few days before the gubernatorial election, Conrad gets the lead in the polls when his opponent, Mark Stoddard, is revealed to the public to have a heart condition, leading many to believe that he is physically unfit for office and apparently securing the election in Conrad's favor. At the end of "Truth, Part 2", Conrad is the projected next governor of New York. Though the season ends before the official election can take place, with Stoddard's condition out in the open, he has the win more or less in the bag. Near the end of the episode, Conrad is revealed to have become a member of the Initiative after being arrested in "Illusion" when Helen approached him. During the first part, he took precautions to clear the Grayson Global building and get Daniel to his campaign headquarters to keep him away from the bombing. He also used Ashley's phone to lure Jack to the building. As everyone attending a speech gets text messages reading "Long Live David Clarke", Daniel sees Conrad turn to look at the Grayson Global building right before it explodes. He then uses the incident as an oppurtunity to show off in front of the news cameras. When they later meet at the damaged floor, Conrad slips and reveals himself to be a member of the Initiative. When Daniel tells Victoria about their conversation, she confronts him as well and he confirms it, explaining that he was let into the organization as a condition of his helping them in the future, giving him knowledge of their operations. The episode ends as Emily stops Jack from killing Conrad, who is holding a speech, his victory in the election practically inevitable. However, Ashley still has the recording of Conrad and Nate Ryan's conversation, which she is planning to play in front of everyone and which could become a fork in the road for Conrad. Season Three In "Fear" Conrad is officially governor and is already considering a run for president but when he was making a speech at the unveiling of his governor's portrait, he collapses. At the hospital, he and the family learn that he has Huntington's disease, a degenerative and ultimately terminal neurological condition that affects the body's motor skills and mental acuity. The doctor suggests that he retires from office as stress accelerates the disease, but Conrad says no, saying his grandfather was able to work full-time until retirement with the disease. However, at the end of the episode, it's revealed to the viewers that Emily altered the doctor's report to show that Conrad had the condition and that his collapse had been caused by Emily drugging him. In, "Sin", Conrad is visited by Father Paul Whitley, who encourages him to confess his sins. Conrad initially rejects the offer, but changes his mind after Charlotte disowns him when she finds out from Jack that he knew about the bomb at Grayson Global that killed Declan. Conrad goes to the church to see Paul but Emily tells him that Paul is gone. In "Confession", Paul helps Conrad get to the place where he is ready to turn himself in and clear David Clarke's name. After telling his plan to Victoria, Conrad leaves in his car with Paul. While Emily is driving along the road, she finds Conrad's car has crashed and caught fire. Paul is badly wounded, but Conrad recieved minor injuries from the crash. In "Mercy" Conrad learns he had been misdiagnosed and therefore, does not have Huntington's Disease. He announces that he will resume his place as head of the Grayson family. Soon after Conrad learns that someone had sabotaged his car hoping to kill him. In "Control" Conrad seeks to contract a private investigator to investigate Jack, but Aiden offers his services. He attends the Voulez Launching Party to support Daniel even though Charlotte still doesn't talk to him. Later, Charlotte confesses that she tried to kill him by sabotaging his car, but he forgives her. Little does he know that she arranged with her mother Victoria to lie in order to protect Patrick, who is the real culprit. In "Dissolution" Conrad announces to his family that he is selling Grayson Manor, but his real estate agent cancels the sale when she "discovers" that the house is slipping into the sea. Later, Jack tells Conrad that Patrick was the one who tried to kill him, but made him promise that he wouldn't kill Patrick. This brings an uneasy truce between Conrad and Jack. Conrad informs Victoria that although he won't kill Patrick, he would still make him pay, so Victoria helps Patrick leave the Hamptons. In "Resurgence" Conrad hires a PR agent to clean his public image - not surprisingly, no-one else is excited at the thought. Bizzy Preston, the PR agent, advises him to approach Margaux and offer her an exclusive magazine feature, but Margaux is unimpressed and declines his offer. However, when Conrad lets on that he plans to write his memoirs, she offers him the option to publish with her publishing house. Conrad agrees. In "Secrecy" Conrad tells Margaux that he is planning to publish his book with another company, having taken advantage of Margaux's reputation to start a bidding war for his memoirs. She is obviously incensed. He initiates Daniel into the Grayson's secret lair, a place where the men of the family can 'fall' without regrets, and asks him to suggest a title for his memoirs. Daniel aptly suggests, "The Choices We Make". In "Surrender" Conrad was planning to meet with Jake, from the Time Magazine, but it turned to be the non-dead Lydia. He apoligised with her for what he had done and left. Then she came and fall in his arms, and they came back together. He was collecting images for his memoires when Victoria told him that Emily was pregnant. In "Exodus" Conrad discovered that Lydia was about to make him fall and kicked out of his house. Then he discovered that she was looking for revenge but not anymore and invited her to the yacht. He brought Patrick to make Victoria attendt to the wedding to make Emily happy. In "Homecoming" Conrad with his family is brought to testify. He discovered that Lydia had lied to the police. But Victoria told him that Daniel did it and she told her that Lydia had to take the blame. So Conrad told her that he had to testify again discovering her lie and she left leaving her as the prime suspect. But then he confronted his son as he didn't car e what Conrad had resigned for protecting him. In "Endurance" Conrad visited Emily to give her his support. Then he bribed Margaux's assistant to give him the magazine before she took it to print. In "Hatred" Conrad sued the Voulez for libel after himself changed the content of it. He accepted to stop the sue, but just if Daniel would get fired. He told Emily that he was leaving as she had destroyed his last chance of happiness after telling the press Lydia shot her. During one of Emily's blackouts they slept togheter in the South Fork Inn. In "Payback" Conrad was hatching a plan to kick out Victoria. For that she had to visit Stevie, her first wife, who was on town but she rejected it. He held a reunion in Voulez where he mentioned Pascal which made Margaux suspect. Finally Stevie agreed to help him but she kicked out Victoria and Conrad of the house. After making Daniel get fired he gave Charlotte's his job. In "Struggle" Conrad began working along her daughter in Voulez. She told him that Pascal was on his way and he told her that he questioned Margaux to make Pascal come to the Hampton's In Disgrace Pascal arrived in the Hampton's and immediately pursued Victoria, but she was hesitant because of how he had hurt her in the past. Corner offered to help Pascal win Victoria over if they could become partners and Pascal agreed. In Blood Conrad approached Stevie and confessed that he was hurt when he learned she had a child with another man. The two bonded and Conrad convinced Stevie to give him the deed to Grayson manor, which he then gave to Pascal to give to Victoria. Personality Conrad Grayson is selfish, ruthless and disloyal. But something that comes up later in Season 3, is that he shows his more affectionate side. He doesn't want guilt hanging over him, he wants to let it out to the world (reasoning for writing his memoir). Conrad is loving towards Emily and has always helped her in anyway that he can, never once has he tried to ruin her, even though he has tried that with Daniel. He has a very sweet, sensitive side that he rarely shows and close attention needs to be paid to recognize this in him. One thing he shares in common with his ex-wife is that he had at least one affair while they were married. Although he claims to love Victoria, they often argued and had a very unhappy marriage which eventually ended in divorce. However, Conrad does genuinely love his children, comforting Charlotte after she left home and trying to get Daniel to join the family business, although he also considered having Tyler Barrol take the job. Tyler claimed that Conrad was weak since Conrad only ever acted in his own interests, not caring about the welfare of others. He was willing to let Tyler shoot Emily Thorne, because he refused to reveal that he had framed David Clarke. Ironically, he had told Tyler only moments earlier that he wouldn't be shooting anyone. Relationships Victoria Grayson : Main Article: Victoria and Conrad Lydia Davis : Main Article: Lydia and Conrad nkj Ashley Davenport : Main Article: Ashley and Conrad Family Daniel Grayson : Main Article: Daniel and Conrad Charlotte Grayson : Main Article: Charlotte and Conrad Edward Grayson : Main Article: Conrad and Edward Despite being father and son, Conrad and Edward have been shown to have a tense relationship. In fact, Edward seems to have a closer bond with Victoria. So close that she was able to use him as a pawn in her divorce with Conrad and ultimately force him to settle reasonably. Events That Has Attended Season 1 *Memorial Day party (Pilot) *Polo match (Trust) *Upscale barbecue honoring Senator Kingsley (Betrayal) *Open Arms Charity Gala (Guilt) *Independence Day Bash (Intrigue) *Victoria & Conrad 25th wedding anniversary (Charade) *Grayson Global's New Investors Party (Suspicion) *Daniel's Birthday (at the beach) (Duress) *Engagement party (Chaos) *2002 Grayson New Year's Bash (Legacy) Season 2 *Memorial Day Art Auction (Destiny) *Wedding of Conrad and Victoria (Illusion) *Grayson Global's Investors Meeting (Penance) *Thanksgiving 2006 (Lineage) *Skeet Shooting Event (Revelations) *Head CEO of Grayson Global Party (Revelations) *The Liberty Project's gala (Power) *Annual Labour day Bash (hosted by Graysons) (Sacrifice) *Burial of Amanda Clarke (Retribution) *Amanda Clarke Charity Foundation (Illumination) *Hayward House Financing News Conference (Victory) *Masquerade Ball (Masquerade) *Bombing in Grayson Global's Headquarters (Truth, Part 1) *Conrad's Gubernatorial acceptance speech (Truth, Part 2) Season 3 *Memorial Day Party (Emily's) (Fear) *Voulez Launching Party (Control) *July 4th Party (Resurgence) *Emily's Bridal Shower (Secrecy) *Wedding of Daniel and Emily (Exodus) *Charlotte's 19th Birthday Party (Payback) Memorable Quotes Conrad_quotes1.jpg Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''Trust'' *''Betrayal'' *''Duplicity'' *''Guilt'' *''Intrigue'' *''Charade'' *''Treachery'' *''Suspicion'' *''Loyalty'' *''Duress'' *''Infamy'' *''Commitment'' *''Perception'' *''Chaos'' *''Scandal'' *''Doubt'' *''Justice'' *''Absolution'' *''Legacy'' (flashback) *''Grief'' *''Reckoning'' Season 2 *''Destiny'' *''Resurrection'' *''Confidence'' *''Intuition'' *''Forgiveness'' *''Illusion'' *''Penance'' *''Lineage'' *''Revelations'' *''Power'' *''Sabotage'' *''Collusion'' *''Union'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Retribution'' *''Illumination'' *''Victory'' *''Masquerade'' *''Identity'' *''Engagement'' *''Truth, Part 1'' *''Truth, Part 2'' Season 3 *''Fear'' *''Sin'' *''Confession'' *''Mercy'' *''Control'' *''Dissolution'' *''Resurgence'' *''Secrecy'' *''Surrender'' *''Exodus'' *''Homecoming'' *''Endurance'' *''Hatred'' *''Payback'' *''Struggle'' *''Disgrace'' *''Addiction'' *''Blood'' *''Allegiance'' Trivia * He was married when he started seeing Victoria. * Though he ran for governor for a large part of season 2, it hasn't been revealed explicitly whether Conrad ran as a Republican or a Democrat. However, in Engagement, when polling stats are shown on TV, the bar representing Conrad's approval rating is red, the color commonly used to symbolize Republicanism in U.S. politics, while his opponent's approval ratings are shown in a blue bar, the color associated with Democrats, suggesting that Conrad ran as a Republican. However, in the end of "Truth, Part 2", a news reporter identifies Conrad as an Independent (posiibly done by the show's writers as a last minute move to avoid making the show political). * Aspects of Conrad's campaign may have been based on the 2012 presidential campaign of Republican candidate Mitt Romney as both were businessmen running for public office and both were portrayed in the media as Wall Street magnates out of touch with common people by their opponents. * Emily was able to fool Conrad into thinking he had Huntington's disease because according to Conrad, his grandfather had Huntington's disease. It is unknown how Emily came to acquire that knowledge so she could successful trick Conrad, though it is possible that Emiily had Nolan hack into Conrad's medical history. * Conrad might be based on Fernand Mondego the later count of Morcerf. They're both ruthless schemers hiding behind a mask of rightehouness. Conrad like Fernand loved a woman who loved another man and didn't hesitate to destroy his rival in order to claim her as his own. * In "Retribution", Charlotte mentioned that Conrad's mother has been deceased since before the start of the series. Gallery Pilot 11.jpg Gasp.jpg 2.jpg Reckoning 18.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Grayson Family Category:David Clarke Conspirators Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Americon Initiative